Pasta Adventure
by Killer-In-The-Making
Summary: Italy and Romano make pasta, possibly fail, I suck at summaries but please read anyway!


Hi readers! I have no idea why I wrote this. :D But I hope you like the random thingy below. And I know Italy can cook, but with Romano? We will never know, until you read this! :3

Warnings: Uh swearing, flashbacks, and maybe exploding pasta?

Disclaimer: No I don't own Hetalia...I just mad myself sad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_CRASH! BANG! SMASH! BOOM!_

"ITALY! Using a fork against sauce wont help anyone!"

_'This. Isn't. NATURAL!' _

"AH! Help me Romano!"

_'What the-'_

"AH! I think its alive!"

_'Why did I agree to this again?'_

_XXflashback time!XX_

_"Fratello! Lets make pasta together! Ve~" Italy said, and stopped trying to hug Romano._

_"No." And that's all Romano said before walking away with his bag of tomatoes._

_"Aw! Please please please please please please please~!" Italy pleaded poking Romano over and over._

_"Alright ARIGHT! just stop poking, idiota!" Romano just stood there while Italy cheered._

_"YAY! Lets-a go~" Italy smiled, and dragged a grumbling Romano to make pasta!_

_'I know, I just know I'll regret this. Then again he'd still be poking me.'_

_He looked at the other Italian who was probably dragging him to hell. Or in this case Germany's house._

_Oh joy. _

_'Italy, if you ever die I'll go to your funeral dressed as the grim reaper.' Romano thought bitterly, (A/N I actually really want to do that at someone's funeral :3) 'But if you don't...I WILL PUT LEGO ALL OVER THE FLOOR FOR YOU TO STEP ON!'_

_XX!flashback is dead!XX_

_'Oh yeah that's why.' _

Was all Romano could think before a tomato hit his face.

"Cazzo! Italy why the hell did you even want me to help you make pasta!?" Romano yelled at the other Italian covered in pasta dough.

"Ve~ I thought we could spend some brotherly time together, Fratello!" Italy smiled wiped the dough off his face.

_XX!Italy's special flashback, in neon!XX_

_"Germany lets make pasta, ve!~" Italy skipped around Germany._

_"No Italy I have to help Japan keep America from accidentally lighting his house on fire. Again." Germany sighed. _

_"Okay! I'll go ask Hungary!~" Italy left to go Hungary and Austria's house._

_"Hungary! Willyoumakepastawithme!" Italy asked a little to fast._

_"Um Italy can you say that a little slower?" Hungary asked._

_"Alright. Will you make pasta with me?" Italy asked calmer. Slightly._

_"Oh! Sorry Italy I can't I'm cleaning the house today."_

_"Really? Okay! I'll go ask Spain!~" Italy ran off to look for Spain._

_When he found Spain- who was busy trying to keep Prussia and France from putting a crab down his pants he didn't now what to do. Stare and be confused, help Prussia and France, pretend he saw nothing and leave to ask England or say hi and help Spain? (which would end in complete horror.) __After a lot of thinking,__Italy just stared at the screaming and flailing trio for seven minutes and then Spain started to run up a tree cursing every decision in his life that lead to this. So he left to look for Romano! His oh so loving and nice big brother!_

_*Somewhere 18 feet away Romano sneezed*_

_'Romano's my big brother he'll want to make pasta with me, right~?' He nodded to himself knowing his fratello would agree and they could run off to make pasta...Or most likely burn down the kitchen. Ah the joys of burning stuff._

_He saw Romano walking down the street and he had a bag of tomatoes._

_"Heeeeyy~Romano!" Italy ran up tried to hug Romano._

_"What do you want Italy?" Romano asked keeping his tomatoes from being squished._

_"Fratello! Lets make pasta together! Ve~" _

_XX!End of epic neon flashback!XX_

"...I have no idea how to respond to that." Romano was so moved by his little brother he nearly cried.

...

...

...HA! Sure that really happened if it did I think Romano's been replaced with ether his 2P! or the NYO!Romano. Its possible.

THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN OKAY! This is is what happened~

"Huh? So you think making exploding pasta, and then being attacked by the dough is a fucking good bonding thing?" The Italian asked glaring at the floor.

"Hmm...Yep~!" Italy cheered, but then he saw Romano grab a tomato.

Then he threw it at Italy and screamed...

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU SPAIN!?" Romano, the screaming expert.

He threw another tomato at Italy. Which made the happy-go-lucky Italian laugh and pick up a bag of noodles.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Italy screamed and chucked the pack of noodles at Romano, who just stood there dazed until the noodle package landed in his eye. And few noodles fell on the floor.

"OW!" He screamed, he ran behind the counter and threw 6 croissants (was France here?) at Italy, who frantically waved his white flag while running around like a possible maniac.

"I SURRENDER THE SAUCE!" Yeah. Possible maniac. Said possible maniac knocked over the sauce with which got everywhere.

"I SURRENDER THE PASTA!" The older possible maniac screamed when he dropped the remaining pasta went all over the floor, and the walls, and the ceiling.

"NO THE PASTAAAAAA!" Italy screamed trying to get the pasta off the ceiling fan. And this is Germany's kitchen so...they're screwed.

_XX!Yet another Italy flashback!XX_

_"I didn't mean to Germany~ I swear!" Italy was trying to get Germany to understand that he only destroyed their military tanks by mistake. In short it wasn't going well. At all. Even becoming one with Russia or making a deal with the devil seemed more...Safe? Believable? _

_"YOU BLEW THEM UP ITALY :( AND I THINK JAPAN WAS IN THE OTHER TANK!"_

_"Uh yes but I got out before it brew up and I am sirr arive..." Japan said and fell on the ground. (A/N Japan's accent is funny but the good kind :3 okay I'll leave now.)_

_"I didn't mean to blow them up, sorry Japan, Germany please don't hurt me!"_

_XX!Another flashback has come and gone and died in a fire!XX_

"Oh joy now the potato-bastard's going to chase us around with a shotgun or make us run 162 laps..." Romano scowled, but then realized who's kitchen they were in.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN THE POTATO-BASTARD'S KITCHEN!?"

"BECAUSE OUR KITCHEN IS 6 FEET DEEP IN BATTER! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!?"

"BECAUSE THE DAMN BASTARD WILL KILL US! WAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR KITCHEN!?"

"REMEMBER ENGLAND, AMERICA, CANADA, AND FRANCE CAME OVER VE! SERIOUSLY WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!?"

"Oh...That actually explains everything." Romano said forgetting about the reason they were freaking out.

"Uh, do you think Germany will be mad?" Italy asked, slightly fearing for his life. And his white flag was no where in sight for him to beg for mercy.

"No he'll be all smiley and rainbows, and he'll shoot sparkles out of his eyes." Romano said with sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Oh. I wonder when he'll be back~Maybe we can fix everything." Italy muttered and looked at the battle field, formally known as The kitchen of Ludwig, A.K.A Germany.

And the front door happened to open when he finished his sentence. And a annoyed Germany walked in the house. Towards the kitchen.

"Italy if you and the tomato loving bastard destroyed my kitchen I'm going to-"

"HIDE! VE~!" Italy cut him off and run in the fridge grabbing a fork for protection, while Romano ran under the sink, holding a spoon in front of him as a shield. If Germany was going to rage they wanted to be prepared as much as they could, but nothing can save them from the wrath of Germany.

"What the-" Germany cut himself off when he saw the kitchen, sauce and pasta on the walls, floor and ceiling, a flaming dishwasher, the beer and wurst cupboard was covered in sauce and spices and had looked like someone tried to bring the wurst to life, and two Italians hiding in stupid places, using utensils as shields.

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"Hi Germany~" Italy waved from his spot in the fridge.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"

"HE WANTED TO MAKE DAMN PASTA AND THEN WE CREATED FUCKING QUINTO THE DAMN EXPLODING PASTA!" Romano cursed a lot. He actually made up a few swears on the spot.

"WHAT!?"

And this was when QUINTO exploded from the stove and everything was covered in pasta. Well if it already wasn't, like Germany~!

Once again awkward silence.

Until...

Italy stuck his finger on the pasta-filled counter and ate some.

"Hmm~ PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Facepalms, facepalms everywhere!

Well just two from Germany and Romano.

The following happened.

\^.^/

-.-

D:

T^T

;_;

:'(

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So...I said I didn't have any idea why I wrote this! :P And no I have no idea why the ending was the way it was but it ended that way. Welp bye~! :D

Please leave a review or favorite if its worthy enough~or if you pity the people who came here~


End file.
